callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Whiskey Hotel (level)
"Whiskey Hotel" is the fourteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This level is the final mission where James Ramirez is playable, and the final appearance of Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is also the final appearance of the trio in the series. Characters *James Ramirez (playable) *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Col. Marshall Plot The player starts where he was left off in "Second Sun." From the bunker, the team emerges onto the South Lawn of the White House and meets up with Col. Marshall. Marshall explains to Sgt. Foley that they're looking at the "high ground," seeing the American flag still up on top of the White House, which has been severely damaged and fortified with spotlights and machine gun nests. With power still in it, the squad should be able to talk to Central Command if they can retake the building. The group fights and takes on severe losses. The Ultranationalists fiercely defended the White House. The team eventually starts pushing the Russians back, and they regain ground yard by yard. Sgt. Foley leads his team over the left flank to reach the West Wing. The machine gun fire will make it difficult to advance, especially on the harder difficulties, but destroying the searchlights does help make the gunners less attentive to the player. Hearing from a speaker behind a painting in the Oval Office, the team has just 2 minutes before the Air Force initiates the "Hammerdown Protocol" and flattens the city in order to take out the Russians. The strike will be aborted only on buildings where green flares are spotted. The player then must fight through the building and successfully reach the roof in the nick of time to pop green flares signaling the Air Force to abort the fire mission. All of the Rangers run to the top, taking advantage of this surge of adrenaline to remove the gun and allow Rangers fighting in front of the White House to return to the building. They finally get to the top, coming just in time for stop the bombing. Looking out at a burning Washington D.C., there are a number of other buildings marked with green flares as the sun sets behind the Washington Monument, meaning that the US Armed Forces succeeded in holding Washington, DC. In the last words of the level, the Rangers begin discussing a possible invasion of Russia. Wiskey Hotel.jpg|Whiskey Hotel Call of dutymw2-like a baws.jpg|The Ending of Whiskey Hotel. Video Walkthrough ICYM8ZsxjpM Weapon Loadout Starting weaponry If the player started this level from the previous level, the player will start the mission with the weapons previously equipped with at the end of the previous level. If the player did not start this level from the previous level, the player will start with an M4A1 Grenadier and a M9. File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M9 3rd Person MW2.png|M9 Found in level Enemy weapons can be found with and without attachments. Vector.png|Vector P90.png|P90 AK47.png|AK-47 TAR21.png|TAR-21 RPD.png|RPD FAL_3rd_person_MW2.png|FAL UMP45.png|UMP-45 PP2000_II.png|PP-2000 MW2_DRAGGY.png|Dragunov STRIKER.png|Striker SCARH.png|SCAR-H (from dead Rangers) M4A1.png|M4A1 (from dead Rangers) M16A4.png|M16A4 (from dead Rangers) M240.png|M240 (from dead Rangers) Intel Items *'Intel No. 34:' (1/2 Intel) Soon after exiting the oval office and engage in fire-fight, face west, it's on a leather couch. *'Intel No. 35:' (2/2 Intel) After winding up the last stairs and soon after going through a blown out wall, immediately turn North. Transcript Achievements/Trophies Whiskey Hotel (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Whiskey Hotel" on any difficulty. Homecoming (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Sun", and "Whiskey Hotel" on Veteran. Trivia es:Whiskey Hotel Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer Category:Rangers Category:Rangers